


leave the shore (find the next)

by skai_heda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, Romance, colors are important to bellamy, idek what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skai_heda/pseuds/skai_heda
Summary: Bellamy Blake has always associated colors with the people in his life.Just like them, colors change.Clarke Griffin's most of all.





	leave the shore (find the next)

The blonde with the annoyingly imploring voice has a dangerous, neon color. Bellamy takes one look at her and recognizes her as the Ark Princess. Clarke goddamn Griffin. She’s like a neon orange or red or pink at first, reminding him of the garish colors that the outfits of some Alpha Station kids would have.

_If the air is toxic, we’re all dead anyway._

Her color becomes a seemingly pleasant neon green, completely at odds with the girl who hums quietly as she so gently slides a knife into Atom’s neck as if she were embracing a lover. It’s the same tenderness, and he finds that his respect for her increases just a bit then. That neon turns into a bright, pronounced red, still not much easier on the eyes, as he screams at her, as the children around him demand John Murphy’s death. It fades a little, becomes a bit more tolerable as they stand in the tent, trying to protect little Charlotte, who’s melancholy forest green is seemingly similar to the bright leafy green that Octavia has. It stays red, and the red makes him strangely sad as she screams for the girl that tumbles down the cliff.

_For now, we make the rules. Okay?_

His respect increases once again. As he begins to know and lead alongside Clarke Griffin, her color turns into the whitish gold color that he sees when he turns his head up in the forest, sees the sun shining through the trees. That color, Clarke Griffin herself even, is like the sun; it warms him, but something about it blinds him; it is just too much.

_Who we are and who we need to be to survive are very different things._

The next time Clarke Griffin’s color changes is when he feels a small but strong body barrel into him, and he is overwhelmed by a flurry of blonde hair. He knows it’s her, knows before he returns her tight, warm embrace. She survived. Of course she did. Clarke Griffin is a warm, beautiful gold, a gold he can rely on, and a gold that he eventually loves with all his heart. Not that he knows it, not for a very long time.

_May we meet again._

She is walking away from him, his brave, ruthless, damaged Princess, and it doesn’t matter what color Clarke Griffin is, it only matters that the farther she walks away from the camp, the more the colors fade from everything. For the first time, he finds absolutely no beauty in Earth. His partner is leaving. She’s gone.

_I don’t want to feel that way anymore._

Wanheda screams black. Everything about Clarke’s new identity is dark, nothing like the pure green and gold he used to see in her. Wanheda. Where is Clarke Griffin, his Princess?

_Not shooting me, that was the right choice._

He sees a hint of gold in her then, vivid among the dull colors of the oncoming Praimfaya. And he knows, now. God, he knows that he loves her. Not just the gold, but every single color. He loves Clarke Griffin to the core of his soul.

_I left her._

Something in his heart blooms for the Azgeda spy. She is beautiful. She is fierce. And she is loyal. Dangerous, but she will always be family. She is Spacekru. And Bellamy Blake loves her, because she is a glimmering, constant silver. He can’t help but think sometimes, that her silver will never be quite as bright as Clarke’s gold. But it doesn’t matter anymore, because Clarke Griffin is dead, because he left her.

_Clarke’s alive?_

He apologizes to Echo in their new world, because _of_ course _everything would change once they got to the ground_. She forgives him, because Echo is family.

_I do._

Yes, Clarke Griffin, I do. Bellamy Blake will never leave her again.


End file.
